Love Around Affair
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: AU. AceSan. Sometimes Love isn't always what we think, what we assume, what we see with our eyes. When we look into each other's eyes, love may not exist. But love may blossom when we're not looking.
1. Not a Great Day

**Love Around Affair**

Chapter 1 – Not a Great Day

A/n: This is just a spur of one of the ideas that came to me when I was about to sleep. I think it's cool and want to share it with you guys. I swear I'll write the next chapter of FGP but I want to take a short break on the lengthy chapters and with the stress going round my life, I want to write something light and easy (though truthfully by the end of this chapter, I realized that it isn't going to be too light and easy).

So anyway, this fanfic is AceXSanji and I might throw in some other characters along the way. This pairing needs more love. And my writing style here is different from FGP. Also, please be reminded that I am not the sappy romance writer!

Standard disclaimer applied: One Piece © Eichiiro Oda

_

* * *

_

The throbbing in his wounded leg was beginning to dull and the pounding of his heart yelled at his ears, rushing blood to every end of his body, adrenaline gushing into near overload. His breaths came out in short silent gasps, his back pressed against the wall. Dark eyes were fixed ahead on the dusty wall. The .38 in his hand had only two bullets left, he had checked. Mack hissed in a cold breath. It was now or never. He could practically hear the heartbeats of the other person ten feet away, behind a different wall, holding onto that goddamn revolver and key . . . oh, the key.

_He steeled himself and with swift steps, Mack – _

"Hey! Sanji!"

_DAMN!_

And he was at such a good part, the climax. The suspense was killing him, the rush of excitement he had were all drained away as if the plug had been pulled out of the sinkhole. Sanji grinded his teeth, knowing for sure that he could not get the same feel even if he read the part again. With frustration, he glanced up from the book and felt the muscles of his face twitch.

He wanted to be angry, to hate this person, but he couldn't. Ace was his lover. Miraculously.

He jabbed the worn-out bookmark into the novel and slammed the paperback shut. The man reached him and grinned, giving a two finger salute.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting."

Sanji pointedly looked at his watch and mocked a surprised expression, "Oh, it's fine. I was reading _Darkhood Sanctuary _and Mack finally will confront the damned _Dreadlock _but unfortunately I was interrupted in the middle and couldn't find out if he was really going to pull the trigger or not. And look, I was too into the book that I didn't realize that fifty minutes have passed. We should have made it a round-off one hour. It'll be easier to calculate and I'll be able to read on and _you _can continue with whatever the hell that you're so occupied in that you can forget about the appointment that _you _have requested."

"Cool down, man" Ace offered a smile, "Yeah, it's my fault, I'm sorry."

Sanji stood and as he did so, he stumbled onto Ace. Sitting for one hour – ahem, fifty minutes – and suddenly standing up was not the best idea. He cursed under his breath.

"I told ya to take it easy," Ace held his lover against him and placed a soft kiss on Sanji's golden hair, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You promised to be here before five" Sanji pulled back and stepped away from Ace's personal zone; intentionally to protect his own. They were lovers alright. They had hugged and kissed, not the way friends do. They had gone out together, usually Ace was the one who asked Sanji out (but Sanji refused to call it a 'date'). Only, they had not gone to third base.

Probably never will.

Ace grinned. He leaned closer and kissed Sanji on the cheek and whispered, "Perhaps it's a blessing in disguise. The reservation in the restaurant has been cancelled, 'cause we're late. So now we can finish up our _appointment _in your house."

The blonde smacked Ace with the back of his hand and began to walk off. "Shut it Ace. This appointment you mention of is I introducing you my colleagues and any other doctors that I know of. Remember, you're doing this for your friend, and it'll make you an insincere bastard if you're trying to take advantage of the situation."

Ace chuckled shortly, running his fingers through his black hair. "I know, thanks a lot Sanji. Without you, I wouldn't know what to do or where to go."

"Consider it a favor to your friend. Tell him that I wish him get well soon though I do not know him." Sanji turned to Ace. "When we get to my house, I'll give you a list of all the doctors that I know and I'll brief you through their specialties."

Ace caught up with the pace they were taking and watched the blonde, a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You."

"Idiot . . ."

The smile remained. Sanji glanced at the man beside him and when their eyes met, Ace grinned.

"Quit it, Ace." No, he wasn't falling for that one again. Not when he had succumbed far too many times to count.

A hand brushed the back of his neck. Sanji shuddered and he tried his best to glare. Ace placed his hand on Sanji's shoulder and he grinned a knowing grin and before long, the hand trailed down Sanji's arm, slowly rubbing, slowly inching downwards.

Sanji groaned and slapped his forehead, feeling the blush creeping up his face. "I'll hit you with _Darkhood Sanctuary _. . ." and as he said that, he led them down an alleyway.

"I don't understand why you want to do it in this kind of place," Ace smirked, "does it turn you on that much?"

Sanji stomped on a foot and crossed his arms, ignoring the groans of pain from his lover, "If anyone sees me, I'm doomed. My professionalism will be questioned and possibly stripped off."

Ace placed his arms by Sanji's sides, the blonde against the wall. He whispered into his ear, "I'd love to strip you off."

Another stomp on the same foot. Ace swore, resting his forehead on the blonde's shoulder.

"You never learn" Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm a bad dog. And you're the equally bad master" and without further delay, Ace smashed their lips together in a brutal kiss. He, of course, wasn't a gentleman. Never towards men neither ladies. Ace was a burning flame while Sanji was the opposite. He was the prince every lady dreamt of. The prince that they would never get because this prince had a lover. A man.

Like a sick fairy tale, the prince and the beast ending together. But it wasn't a happy ending. Nor was it a happy journey altogether.

Sanji gasped for air, hitting Ace on the back, kicking his shin. Whenever Ace kissed him, it was as if all his energy had been transferred to the black-haired man. Ace was relentless, unforgiving but he at least listened to Sanji's one request: never leave a visible mark.

After what felt like hours, which in reality was only minutes, the kiss broke. Sanji slid down and was caught in strong arms.

"Careful there," the voice was slightly clouded with gasps. Ace pulled the blonde into an embrace, supporting his weight. "I can carry you home though, princess."

"Bastard," Sanji gave another feeble kick. Then he fell silent, leaning fully against his lover. "I hate you."

"Why, but I love you," Ace chuckled and breathed in Sanji's scent. "I can never love anyone else except for you."

* * *

Water splashed onto his hands and the ceramic mugs. The radio on the counter was turned on to a music station where the DJ was rambling about the newest album released by some band that Sanji wasn't very fond of. Some band that Ace had mentioned he had liked. Was it After Blue? Alter Blue? Sanji shrugged to himself. It didn't matter anyway.

He wiped the mugs dry and placed them in the cabinet. On his way out of the kitchen area, he turned off the radio and began to clear the papers lying around on his dinner table. Ace had left few minutes ago (and he did not forget to give Sanji a good night kiss). Sometimes Sanji wished that he would remember more important things than hugging and kissing. Were those the only things that run though that man's head? For God's sake. Ace was already twenty-two. He should get a life! Putting aside his job as an architect, the remaining of his time, Ace was trailing behind Sanji like the dog he entitled himself (similar adjective too). The frustrating part was with the gifted talent he was born with, Ace refused to do more than what he had done in the present time.

Sanji, on the other hand, was still a student of psychology and he took it in hand to keep a clean record for his future. And that also meant he had to work long and hard. He couldn't afford to waste his time on mindless things. And he couldn't attend to Ace every hour.

Sanji sighed and entered his room. He booted up his laptop. Study, study, study. He could go crazy. Ace wasn't helping. Could they really be called as lovers? Sanji often question himself but had never put it forward to the other person of the matter. Sure Ace was rough and could be annoying at times but he was at least getting Sanji's mind off from studies. He could breathe for a moment (but if taken literally, no) and open up his eyes to his surroundings.

After going through his inbox, Sanji cracked his neck and glanced at the digital clock beside him. It was well pass nine. Perhaps he could write an article for his blog. To the laymen, it was the most boring blogs ever found in the Internet, but Sanji took pride in it and he was surprised that he had received so many hits, so many more than he had expected. It was a simple blog he had started in high school, at that time mainly about cooking. He had shared his own recipes and by the end of his year, there were at least a hundred people who followed his blog. Then through college, he had added medical researches and articles he had written himself. And that was when he had met a really good friend.

A new chat popped up.

_UnknownRed: Hey, evening!_

Speak of the devil.

Sanji smiled to himself and began typing. Perhaps tonight he wasn't going to write any article.

_Mr. Prince: Good evening. How are you?_

_UnknownRed: Pretty good. As far as I can see in the mirror. Haha._

_Mr. Prince: You're making a joke out of yourself._

_UnknownRed: Well, yeah. I'm facing against the ultimate enemy. If I show any sign of pain or weakness, that moment is when I have lose._

_Mr. Prince: You're optimistic for someone who is sick._

_UnknownRed: Of course! I'm not just sick. You know what I mean._

_Mr. Prince: Yeah, I know. You'll recover._

There was a pause as the other user typed, then erased, and typed again.

_UnknownRed: I will. Anyway, how's your day so far. Mine isn't that great FYI so you don't have to ask._

_Mr. Prince: Surprise, surprise, mine's not great either. The more you say that, the further I'll persist._

_UnknownRed: I said that on purpose. I was afraid that you wouldn't ask me._

Sanji chuckled.

_Mr. Prince: Idiot. Well, I wasted precious time waiting for my lover and now that I think of it, I didn't get to know his reason . . . damn._

_UnknownRed: That ass of a boyfriend? You should kick him one day._

_Mr. Prince: Oh, I stomped on his foot. Twice._

_UnknownRed: Sweet. The pain of kicks and stomps. And did he do anything else kick-worthy?_

At that sentence, Sanji paused.

_Mr. Prince: . . . well, we kissed. Kinda like he tried to eat my face. Not that it isn't the first time._

_UnknownRed: Ouch. And you go through that a lot of time? I bet your face tastes delicious like all your recipes._

_Mr. Prince: Funny. I've never tasted my face. The rest of the day went quite normal._

Sanji paused in contemplation.

_Mr. Prince: Hey, I've always wanted to ask you something._

_UnknownRed: Ask away._

_Mr. Prince: Do you have a lover?_

There was a long pause before the reply was sent.

_UnknownRed: Since you're my friend and you're gay anyway, I'll tell you and I trust that you won't tell the whole world._

_Mr. Prince: Like I have so much spare time to do that. And I'm not entirely gay._

_UnknownRed: Well, yeah I do. More like a one-sided love though. And he's a guy._

_Mr. Prince: Damn, I knew you weren't straight._

_UnknownRed: Not a shock. And my love is the one who made my day not so great. I was rejected plainly today for . . . I think the hundredth time since we first met. I've always told him how much I loved him but he wouldn't listen!_

_Mr. Prince: That's harsh. And I presume you're not going to give up?_

_UnknownRed: Absolutely no. Though he may have a temper when around me, I still love him. I mean, he had the rights to be angry at me._

_Mr. Prince: Now, what the hell did you do?_

_UnknownRed: . . . I stole kisses._

_Mr. Prince: Stole?_

_UnknownRed: Yeah, more like I forced him into a kiss. Of course he didn't want to at the beginning but when we're at it, he's so damn hot I'd take him again and again._

_Mr. Prince: Shit. I can understand how your love feels._

_UnknownRed: What?_

_Mr. Prince: My lover is rough. In family movies, he'd be the abusive father who takes his alcohol-induced anger on his wife. But when things get overboard, I won't hesitate to fight back. I'm not saying I'm the wife, okay?_

_UnknownRed: That's the worst possible scenario. I don't want my love turning against me._

_Mr. Prince: Then I suggest you start changing your attitude and the way you approach him._

_UnknownRed: Hmm . . ._

Another pause as both users thought of what they had said to each other.

_UnknownRed: You got any advice? I mean like, you understand my love's position so what kind of person would you fall for?_

_Mr. Prince: That's a difficult question . . ._

It was like asking, if Sanji could choose between Ace and the ideal perfect guy, who would he pick?

_Mr. Prince: Well . . . maybe you should work it slowly. Find out what he dislikes about you and change._

_UnknownRed: I guess so. I'll take your advice._

_Mr. Prince: But I don't guarantee that it'll work 100 percent._

_UnknownRed: Don't worry. I believed all your recipes and articles. You're my friend, probably my best friend. What would that make me if I don't believe in you?_

**

* * *

**

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. That had Never Begun

**Love Around Affair**

Chapter 2 – That had Never Begun

A/n: Took me a while to whip this up.

* * *

Tuesday, half past nine in the morning found a certain blonde staring out of the window. Blue eyes gazed at the clear sky, hands full with papers, one foot pointing down the corridor, another pointing towards the world behind the window. The sky . . . so clear, so blue, like the vast sea still unknown by men, the depths a mystery. The sea, the first place of all existence, those little microorganisms, evolving, developing into a complex creature, blind to the world and soon crawled out and set foot on rich soil. Fighting against natural forces, the organisms continued their evolutions. Further and further. Further from its birth place – the sea. The blue sea. All blue.

"Sanji?"

Sanji jumped in his skin, biting his tongue to hold back the yelp he nearly – yes, nearly – let out but by doing so, his fingers sprawled apart and the stack of papers plummeted down by gravity without any elegance. He cursed to himself and within split seconds, he was on his knees, gathering the stray pieces of reports.

When the figure beside him knelt down to help, Sanji shot a glance and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Y-you don't have to, Miss Robin. It's my fault; I'll take care of it."

Robin chuckled, handing the papers to the exasperated blonde. "There is no wrong in helping someone else."

"Yes, I mean," Sanji mumbled a thanks, "I mean, you don't have to get down helping me on this small matter."

"It is just a small matter" Robin offered a smile as she stood up, "Why make a big fuss over it?"

Sanji bit his lip, dusting his pants. A question for an answer. A question that Sanji could not answer. This was Nico Robin for you, lecturer of his Psychology class. He smiled at her, "Thank you."

Robin returned the smile before studying the blonde for a moment. "Is anything bothering you?"

"What?" Sanji blinked, surprised by the sudden question.

The woman chuckled, "Well, you are not yourself today, so I assume that you have something in mind."

"Huh, no. I'm fine." Sanji tried to laugh at it but his voice came half-hearted and slightly off. When Robin merely continued to look at him, he heaved a soft sigh. "Yes, I'm just in doubt."

"Care to share?" Robin walked alongside Sanji down the hallway, giving a slight nod as one of her friends passed by.

Sanji was quiet for a few seconds. Then he said in a low voice, "Questions . . . about the person I like."

"Ace?"

Sanji spluttered and choked on his breath, whipping his head at the woman. His mouth was wide open, eyes bulging. No words were uttered.

Robin chuckled, feeling amused, "Someone is bound to know about it soon."

The blonde snapped his jaw shut; eyes still on the woman in disbelief. How in the world did robin found out about Ace and him? Did she see them together doing something normal friends are not supposed to do? Or was it plainly obvious?

And as if reading his mind, Robin gave a small shrug, "I just know." Then as an afterthought, "Though I do not know how far you two have gone."

Sanji brought his gaze away from the woman. He swallowed. "Not very far. Perhaps, I should say we're diverting our ways. Yeah, diverting . . ."

"A problem between the both of you?"

"I don't know. I guess, we don't really suit each other. We rarely agree on something mutual and nowadays . . ." Sanji trailed off, eyes glazed slightly into the distance.

"Yes?" Robin prompted with the gentle voice of hers.

Sanji sighed and grinned at Robin. "We don't go together. I believe that this road isn't one where we can tread together, so we have to leave." He attempted another laugh, shaking his head, turning so that he was walking backwards. "I've got this handled. Thanks for talking to me." Then he headed off but after a few paces, he glanced back and questioned, "How did you know I was having something in thought?"

Robin smiled, "You did not serenade like you used to."

Sanji turned a shade of red.

* * *

He pressed the 'send' button and leaned back, cell phone loose in his left hand, his right fumbling for a cigarette – where the hell did he put it? At long last, he pulled out his nicotine stick and lit it up and within minutes, Sanji was blowing white strings of smoke into the air. He had calmed down some. He needed that. From where he stood outside the bookstore, he watched the people pass by, some girls occasionally throwing quick glances at his general direction and giggling with each other. If it had not been today, Sanji would have gladly entertained them with a greeting, perhaps blowing a kiss, but it was indeed _today. _

To anyone else, it was a usual nothing-special Tuesday, but to Sanji, it was the day he made his decision – the beginning of the long bumpy road he was about to enter. After the small casual talk with Robin, Sanji was determined to get things straight. Any problems that Sanji ever had, they were always regarding a certain black-haired freckled man.

Portgas D. Ace.

The man who had captured Sanji's heart and self-claimed Sanji as his. The man who made Sanji's world different. The man who . . .

Love him?

That was the ultimate question. Did Ace truly love him?

Sanji did not think so. If ever, he still held some doubts. This is not a fairy-tale story. They were not boys-next-door falling in love with each other. They were not childhood friends who finally understood that the feeling they harbor for each other was love. They were not high school friends who hang out after school and club activities. They were not secret admirers of one another who finally made the confession. No. They were not fairy-tale characters.

Their story was more realistic.

The first time they locked eyes was in an event held by the university Ace was attending. Impressive works of students were showcased. Miniature grand buildings, modified artistic landmarks, paintings of creativity, and arts beyond any words could describe. Sanji went to the event with his (unfortunately) friend, Roronoa Zoro. The reason behind their visit was because their high school friend, Usopp, was one of the students in the university and he had won the best in sculpting. Congratulations, sure. But it was also a sort of a reunion. Ever since they graduated from school, they did not have the time to keep in proper touch. Sanji had missed his friends, even Zoro, though Sanji did not want to admit it. With that simple reunion of the three, they noted down each other's whereabouts and promised that they would contact one another occasionally if not often (Zoro looked indifferent, but Sanji and Usopp knew better).

"I may have won in sculpting, but I have to acknowledge that there're still people higher than me" Usopp had said sheepishly.

"Wow, what happened to your lies? Did someone finally cut your tongue?" Sanji laughed.

"It's true! I know one amazing guy! He's plain crazy!"

Sanji raised an eyebrow at that, "I'm not surprised. All artists are crazy."

"Geez! You don't get it, c'mere." Usopp led them towards a small crowd which looked as if it was moving. Sanji was tempted to ask what the hell that was when Usopp called out to the crowd:

"Ace! You got a minute?"

The crowd stopped and it seemed to stagger. Then from the midst of the people, a man squeezed out, attire and features ruffled up. He was clad in a loose sleeveless that appeared as if a hundred hands had tried to rip it apart and the three-quarter black jeans was at risk of sliding down further than appropriateness.

"Sorry guys, got something to do!" the man said to the crowd, giving them a two-finger salute before grabbing onto Usopp who grabbed onto Sanji (who was the nearest) and made a mad dash away from the rabid crowd of people. Zoro stood, giving a bored look at the disappearing figures of his friends before turning away to take a walk around.

"Damn, Usopp, you're my savior!" the man huffed, letting go off the choking Usopp. "I thought it was the end of me!"

"Yeah, yeah. It had almost been the end of _me!_" Usopp coughed and glanced at his baffled friend, "I told you his crazy."

"Seems to be" Sanji nodded; fixing his cufflink "Maybe I could give him a treatment" he chuckled at that.

The man coughed into his hand, "You know, I'm standing right here."

"We know" Usopp said, "I was just telling my friend here that you're crazy. He's in the Psychology field; he could help you a little."

"I see, a friend of yours" the man held out a hand, "I'm Ace."

"Sanji" he took up the offer.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The hand was warm.

They did not meet again until a month later.

Usopp was moving into a different dormitory and needed help to move his things (behold the number of items a single artist could own). Naturally, Sanji agreed to help but Zoro had work on the day. In the dormitory, it was Sanji's and Ace's second meeting. They did not talk much other than the normal greeting and conversation. After all, art and science rarely mix well. There was nothing special or extraordinary going on with them. No rapid heartbeats. No warm sensation inside. No love bloomed. Nothing.

The third meeting was chance. Exactly three weeks after their second meeting. Sanji went to the bookstore to pick up his order, a book about illness and diagnosis. When he entered, Ace was at the counter, talking with the woman. Polite as he was, Sanji did not interrupt the conversation and instead asked for his order from another staff. While waiting, Sanji overheard snippets of the conversation (although he did not intend too). Ace wanted a book, but it was out of stock and he had to wait another month before they arrived at the shop. Ace did not seem quite happy with that.

However, the moment the book was presented to Sanji, Ace gasped and pointed at the hardcover in Sanji's hands.

"That's the one! John F.T. Walter!"

"Huh? Yes, it is" Sanji blinked, slightly surprised.

"Argh! I really want that book!" Ace grabbed at his black hair.

"Erm, sir? We can place another order for you" the woman said.

"I need it immediately," Ace groaned, "It's alright. Thank you for your help." He offered a smile to the woman.

Outside the bookstore, Sanji handed the book to Ace. "I'll lend it to you. Return it in a week's time, is that enough?"

The surprise and confusion were apparent in Ace's face and it took a full minute for him to register the meaning of Sanji's words. He broke into a grin, a genuine grin, "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Sanji grinned back, "It's always nice to help someone. Makes us a gentleman."

Ace chuckled, placing the book into his bag carefully. "How can I contact you? Or do you want me to send the book to you?"

"Oh no. That'll be too much trouble" Sanji pulled out a name card, "Here's my number. Ring me up. We can meet somewhere if we're free on our schedules."

"Nice."

And the rest was history. Ace was the first to kiss Sanji, on the cheeks. The gesture was so quick, so out of the blue Sanji thought it was an accident. The second time Ace kissed him was right on the lips and this time round, there was no mistaking it. The kiss lasted for five round seconds and Sanji remembered clearly his shoe striking the strong chest of Ace.

The third time, Ace had asked him if he was allowed to kiss Sanji. Unable to give a decent and clear response amidst the stuttering and strings of curses, Sanji had his lips sealed again. Then Ace landed on the ground like a punch/kick bag.

A month passed. Then two. Three times's the charm.

By the third month, Sanji had relented. It did not feel bad, nor was it wrong in their views. However, despite the many kisses, the many hugs, the many confessions of 'I love you's and the many messing arounds, Sanji and Ace were not officially 'going out'. They had never said those two words. Never thought of it. If they do, none voiced it out. It was a silent agreement. Then time flew by.

Sanji cracked his eyes open, not realizing that he had had them closed. He had been with Ace for almost a year now. And by the end of the period, Sanji had noticed that they had met less often than they used to. Most of the time, Ace was the one to decline a meeting, and it was not once or twice. It was several times. Almost half of Sanji's attempt of setting up a casual meeting, Ace would turn them down. The only times they met were when Ace made the call and Sanji agreed to it.

In the long run, Sanji had given up on trying to call Ace. Why call when you know the answer? Sanji had better things to do anyway. He sighed and glanced up at the cheery sky. But he could not stand it any longer, could not bear all the no's.

His cell phone beeped and instantly, he flipped it open, eyes scanning the reply message.

He could not bear all the declining words. Always, always, nowadays. That was why he, Sanji, would get an answer that he wanted today. He would end this wavering unknown relationship he shared with Ace. There was no future ahead, no clear ends. They should cut the rope around their necks. This time, they would meet up, face-to-face, and Sanji would do the terrible deed.

Ah, people call it 'breaking up'.

Sanji called it 'ending something that had never begun'.

But Ace always said no. Always declined Sanji's advances but took from Sanji what was convenient for him. Ace did what he wanted and he got what he desired. Everything went his way, none Sanji's. Really, why call when you knew the answer?

Sanji chuckled to himself, "What a fool I am."

His hand holding the cell phone shook, the grip tightening. "Of course he would say no."

'_Sorry, I'm busy today. I won't be able to meet you.'_

**

* * *

**

Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write more.


	3. If Not Lovers

**Love Around Affair**

Chapter 3 – If Not Lovers

A/n: Feeling up to getting the third chapter of this up. Enjoy!

* * *

It seemed as if _UnknownRed _would not be online tonight. Sanji – aka Mr. Prince – had waited in front of his laptop for almost an hour, fidgeting and grumbling to himself all the while. Although he had quite a large circle of friends, he found that this person called _UnknownRed _was the only one who he could confide his most personal with. Perhaps it was because _UnknownRed _is an online friend; someone that Sanji did not need to face in real life. The fact made it easier for Sanji to say things that he usually did not say. Like admitting that he swung both ways. Or the many complains about his _lover. _

Sanji gave up on waiting, turned off the laptop and prepared to leave the house. Without further delay, he strode out into the cold night, footsteps stomping with irritation, hands deep in the pockets of his blue denims and eyes blazing with the slight fury running through his veins. The moonlight seeping from behind the soft blanket of clouds accentuated the ocean blue hue of his eyes.

Sanji was never a loner. Definitely not a sole man standing. He had always lived with people around him and it was second to nature that he had to speak out his problems (if he had any, and this time he did have one) to someone rather than bottling them up. He might not be talkative or a party-goer but he still had a decent amount of social life. Throughout his college life, whenever he could not go out with his friends due to assignments or other tasks, he had two other alternatives: calling someone or chatting online. Sanji got stuck with the latter.

A chilly breeze blew and Sanji wanted to give himself a good knock in the head. How did he forget his coat at home? And worse, he was only wearing a loose-fitting tee-shirt that he had conveniently ignored to button up properly. At least he was wearing socks under his sneakers. Sanji rummaged through his pockets and when he found no cigarettes, he cursed himself. Which unlucky star was he born under? He hurried his steps, tucking his hands under his arms. Winter was still far, but the air had turned relatively cold, what with it being night time. He noticed that the first leaves had changed into a perfect golden shade. Time sure flew by quickly.

Soon, the surroundings turned a bit brighter, sign boards flashed neon lights, and several people dressed in fancy accessories strolled. As he went down the pedestrian road, he passed by two girls who called out to him.

One was scarcely clad in a tight red tank top and black leather skirt that exposed almost all of her thighs. Her flaxen blond hair was dyed with streaks of pink and the same colour theme touched her make-ups. The other girl, both barely in their twenties, perhaps younger, had on a skimpy yellow dress and her chestnut brown hair curled down her shoulders.

"Hey, handsome," the blonde girl batted her eyelashes, "having a night out?"

"Oh, um, yeah," for an uncertain reason, Sanji felt nervous under their half-gazes. In these kinds of situations, the female characters were usually the ones under the threat of fear. However now, Sanji had an uneasy feeling that he was the prey. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, we've never met until now!" the brunet chirped and held onto Sanji's right arm, "But we can start to know each other!"

"How about a drink, sounds good?" the blonde placed a well-manicured hand on Sanji's chest and the man shuddered involuntary. The girls seemed to take the meaning the wrong way and their smiles brightened. "And perhaps, a little dancing?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now" Sanji pried the brunet off of him and took a tentative step back. He forced a smile on, "Good night." He hurried away, ignoring the girls' attempt of calling him.

When he knew that they were not going after him, Sanji let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. Truthfully, he was a slight bit afraid. He liked girls, but not those night hookers. Really, it was not a matter of gender, but character. If those girls had not been who they were, Sanji might have asked them out sometime. But alas, they were them.

And Sanji was not asking anyone out anyway.

He had not forgotten who he was committed to.

The sudden remembrance of Ace caused the heat to boil inside him again. It was not excitement, not longing. It was dislike. Yes, Sanji was beginning to dislike Ace's selfish antiques. Ace was the reason why Sanji was walking the red-district streets and heading to a certain bar to meet a certain person who no matter how much Sanji tried to deny, was a friend of his. A good one too.

The words FRANKY'S HOUSE stood out in bright blue lights among the dimly-lit area further downtown. Sanji's entrance was announced by the chime of a small bell hung above the door and instantly, the bartender looked up at the new customer. And his face turned into one of an annoyed look.

"Why the hell are you here?" Roronoa Zoro said.

"This is a bar and I'm a customer. Got a problem with that?" Sanji took a seat on one of the stools, "Something to clear my head, make it cold. Whiskey."

Zoro prepared the drink grumbling. Then he placed the glass in front of his friend.

"Oh, and I'm getting a discount for this." Sanji held up the glass of clear brown liquid. "Cheers." And he downed it in one gulp.

"You're not getting any!" Zoro snapped.

"Geez. It's just one glass. Don't be stingy, I'm your high school friend. What's the big deal?" the warmth from the drink was spreading throughout his body and Sanji felt slightly better. "Give me another shot."

"Once my shift is over, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you." Despite saying that, Zoro served the next glass. "Look, I don't know what's wrong with you but drink this up, pay and leave."

"Is that how you treat your customers?" Sanji quirked an eyebrow and sipped on his drink. He heaved a soft sigh, tuning out the muttered curses directed at him. "Hey, you've never gotten a lover right?"

Zoro's eyes narrowed as he regarded Sanji carefully. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Uh-huh, just wanted to know if you have ever broken up before," Sanji's words trailed off, his head slightly tipsy just from one glass. Maybe he should not have swallowed the whole of his first glass in one go. "It sucks to be at the receiving end, having to follow whatever . . . is expected of me. As if I'm some toy to be played with, never having my own feelings considered. Sometimes I think if this is really the meaning of love. I doubt it. I am not happy. How can this be love? I wouldn't lie though; that there are some times when I think the world is at its most brightest but other than those encounters, there's nothing else." He sighed and propped his chin on his palm, the other hand casually swirling the glass around, dull blue eyes fixed on the sloshing whiskey. "Things are getting out of control . . ."

All the while, Zoro had remained quiet, letting the blonde to rant on. It was not a surprise that people down their woes in alcohol and Zoro had heard more than enough of different problems to treat them as 'just another one of those'. But this was Sanji. And Sanji do not ramble about his problems, more ever to Zoro. Therefore, this time, Zoro _listened _to the words.

When Sanji had finally stopped momentarily, Zoro said, "You're not in your right mind. No more drinks for you."

"Hm? I'm not drunk," Sanji commented truthfully. "You don't have a lover, I presume?"

"That's none of your business."

"Just as I thought," Sanji mocked, "Nobody would want the likes of you."

Sanji's laughter and Zoro's swearing was broken by another chime of the bell. "Zoro!" the man at the door grinned and made a beeline for the counter, "Sorry, something came up. Needed to stay longer in the hospital."

"It's fine," Zoro turned to the black-haired man, "I'm here until morning anyway."

Sanji stared, slightly dumb-founded at Zoro's reaction. How did he just forget about the (one-sided) argument they were having a few seconds ago? And had Zoro always sound this friendly with someone? The newcomer took a seat at the end of the bar and Zoro followed suit, talking so casually that Sanji began to doubt his eyes and head. Perhaps he _was _indeed drunk. He rubbed his eyes but Zoro and the other man were still having a conversation.

"A surprise to you?"

Sanji turned his attention to Franky. Franky was the owner of this bar, hence its name. He was a big hulky man with dyed-blue hair styled like Elvis's though sometimes he changed. Franky was also an ex-boxer and had his nose broken once.

"Yeah. Never thought that moss-head has this side of him. He looked pretty friendly with that guy."

"That's Luffy. Quite the man to get on Zoro's good side seeing how often they meet."

"What?" Sanji nearly choked on air and had to lower his voice since there were not many people in the bar tonight, "He actually has a friend whom he hangs out with?"

"Is that such a big shock? Zoro's not a hermit crab" Franky laughed at the joke.

"Well, with that grumpy look stitched onto his face and the foul attitude towards anyone and the desire to beat the shit out of people as he had not so graciously told me just now, I never thought that anyone could put up with him for long. Wow, it's just . . . amazing," Sanji breathed, "miracles do exist."

Franky chuckled, "Naw. Anyway, you need another drink? This one's on the house."

"Uh . . . no thanks. I rather not."

"Suit yourself," Franky grinned and turned to his employee, "Zoro, you can take your break now. I'll handle things here for a while."

Zoro glanced back and nodded. Then he turned to Luffy and said, "I'll be back. And remember, the door's for authorities only."

Luffy grinned and placed his palms on the counter. He leaned over and placed a soft peck on Zoro's cheeks, "Then I'll wait for you here."

For a moment, Zoro stared at the still grinning man. "Yeah, you wait. I'll get back to you. Soon."

Sanji swore to himself that his head was going to explode any minute. The pounding in his skull did nothing to help the situation. He could not believe his eyes. Did that Luffy guy just KISSED Roronoa Zoro? Roronoa Zoro! Impossible! That guy must be crazy to even think about it and he would get hell back from Zoro. A wash of pity slid into him for a split second but he regained his composure. What in the world was he thinking? Who was he to say about this? After all, he was with another man too.

Sanji could not help but stare long and hard at the man seated at the end of the bar. Maybe he was a lunatic who had escaped from the asylum. Of all people in the world, he chose Zoro. Sanji could not find any reason for it. He did not even realize that he had been caught staring and that Luffy was waving at him from across the room. He only snapped himself when Luffy stood and moved to sit next to him.

"Hey, you've been staring" Luffy grinned, "I'm Luffy." He offered his hand.

Still surprised and embarrassed at having caught, Sanji accepted the handshake, "Sanji."

"So what've you been staring at?"

Luffy's hair was short, perfect jet black hair and the same colour dotted his smiling eyes. A small scar caressed the skin under his left eye; a wound inflicted by a knife. His body was slender, unlike Zoro's hard-built trained muscles, but masculine enough to differentiate him from females.

"I apologize, but do I know you?"

The black-haired gazed at the blonde for a few seconds before replying, "I don't think so. This is our first meeting. We can begin now though." He chuckled.

Sanji wondered why he felt a sense of déjà vu. He shrugged it off. "You're close with Zoro?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Same high school. It shocked me to see him with someone like you. A real friend, I mean someone close. He doesn't seem to be the type to hang out with people."

"You're right. He was a stubborn ass the first time we met, refusing to acknowledge me as a friend. But then we did, and here we are. It had been a tough road, but it's all worth it."

Sanji could not suppress the chuckle, "You're weird. Why Roronoa Zoro?"

Luffy shrugged, "Because it's him. He's a nice guy ya know."

"So you're attracted to him because of that?"

Luffy blinked before a shade of pink touched his cheeks, "You saw that."

"I did. And no, I don't have anything against . . . that," it felt awkward talking about sexual orientations. Sanji was more used to talking these kinds of matters without actually seeing the person.

"Figured you wouldn't. You don't look like the type to discriminate or such." Luffy laughed honestly, "You're sweet; did anyone ever tell you that? I bet whoever your lover, be or will-be, is really lucky to have you."

This time, Sanji was the one to turn a shade of pink and he almost stammered, "What do you mean? And I don't have a – lover."

"You're lying," Luffy pointed out with a grin, "I know that much. You're in a bar drinking alone." His voice dropped a tone, "Did something happen between you and your lover?"

"He's not my lover!" Sanji cut in without thinking and regretted it immediately. One, he had revealed that he was seeing a man and two, he had declared that Ace was _not _his lover. A tinge of guilt washed over him.

Luffy was staring at him with a blank expression. "Were you two in a fight or something?"

"N-no," Sanji hated how weak his voice sounded, "It's not what you think. There isn't anything between us . . . in the first place. We're not lovers – "

"If not for lovers, what are you two then?" Luffy asked almost innocently although his brows seemed to crease.

Sanji did not say anything. He couldn't say. He didn't know what to say. The words sunk slowly into him, calling out to him to think again and search for the answer. But where must he search? He did not have a start point. Nor was there an end point. He was lost in the middle of nowhere, drifting like some mindless soul, waiting for someone to pull him by the neck. Yet he did not want to be controlled.

Ace and him, if not lovers, what are they?

**

* * *

**

Reviews are love.


	4. When He Makes the Decision

**Love Around Affair  
**Chapter 4 – When He Makes the Decision

A/n: Um. When was the last time I updated this? I'm sorry! This won't be on hold anymore. I got the story planned and will finish it! I'm pretty sure the writing style changed and some stuff might be messed up too . . .

* * *

Sanji's grip tightened around the glass, biting his lip, wishing for the world to end. He forced his eyes away from the man sitting next to him. He couldn't face Luffy. He couldn't risk breaking down and crying. He wasn't that weak of a man. A few people entered the bar and took seats somewhere at the back, laughing and talking about whatever. Sanji did not care. He had more pressing matters to think about.

"Look," Luffy spoke slowly, "I'm sorry if I said something wrong but I really think that you deserve to be happier than . . . this."

"But I – I don't know what to do," Sanji closed his eyes, "I don't know what I _didn't _do! I can't give him anything more and he already took what he wanted. We see each other less and less. It's going to end sooner or later!"

"Do you love him?"

Sanji gasped and snapped open his eyes so hard he saw stars momentarily. A quick glance at the other man showed him that Luffy was serious. His lips were set on a straight line and his eyes were clear and sober. Luffy meant the question.

"I . . ." Sanji began, bringing his hazy eyes back to his glass. He thought back on the times he had spent with Ace. All those silly stunts when Ace tried to pull Sanji away from his research books. All those sweet moments when Ace brought him flowers or chocolates or equally corny gifts. All those honest confessions of love . . . Sanji felt tears straining his eyes and he closed them once again. He took in a shaky breath. "I . . . I _loved _him."

Without a word, Luffy placed his hand on the slouched back and rubbed gently. Soothing circles.

"I loved him for who he is. I loved him so much. But we're not going to happen. We're walking different paths. I don't know when it happened but we're almost done. I never could know what he's thinking and I never told him about my thoughts. We just . . . we just can't make it." Sanji gasped, blaming the alcohol for loosing his restrain. "I just don't know anymore."

Luffy sighed inwardly and stopped rubbing. "Maybe you should give him one last chance. Figure out what he really feels, because if he genuinely loves you, I'm sure he can change."

"How?" Sanji choked out.

"Be assertive," Luffy said, "Make a decision and force him to be serious."

* * *

The alarm on his phone shrilled seven in the morning. A hand reached out from under the blankets and smashed the keyboard, hoping that one of them would stop the noise. It did. A blond head poked out from the mess, blue eyes dull and tired.

Sanji groaned to himself when a hammer pounded from within his skull. He barely remembered the night before. After the weird conversation with that Luffy guy, Sanji had drunk more whiskey. And vodka. He had drowned himself and regretted it in the morning after. Staggering to the bathroom while holding onto everything for support, he grabbed a bottle of Advil from the cabinet and swallowed three of them, crossing his fingers that he would survive the day's class.

Thankfully, he had the easy class today: College Math. He didn't really have to pay full attention in class. As long as he got the assignments done by the end of the week, he was good. Math was a piece of cake for the top Math student back in high school. He couldn't wait to go home and hit the lights out. Despite having taken another two pills after class, his hangover hadn't lessened a bit. Why did he let himself get so drunk?

Home became a bright sanctuary. Sanji threw himself onto the bed and groaned out inaudible words. He was hungry and tired and his body refused to move. But in his mind, he knew he had to. Pushing himself up slowly with his elbows, then his arms, he got to his feet and stumbled towards his desk. As he waited for his laptop to turn on, Sanji checked his phone. There were no messages or voicemail. Ace hadn't contacted him. He tossed the phone to the side, an empty feeling settled at the pit of his stomach. The words Luffy had said sounded distant and vague but Sanji remembered clearly what the meaning was. It wasn't Ace's decision on how their relationship was going. It was Sanji's. This weird relationship had come to a point where Ace had put out all his effort and yet Sanji had done nothing. The blonde had always been receiving whatever Ace had given him. He hadn't actually give Ace anything. In a sense, right now, Sanji had the control. By his decision, this relationship could either go up to the next step, or fall into darkness.

But Sanji would not realize until later, that after all he wasn't in control.

There was an email from Vivi about their Modern History class and an invitation from Usopp to go out next week. His blog had three new followers and a thirty four more hits on his newest article he had posted the day before. Everything in the cyber world seemed normal until the chat box popped up.

_UnknownRed: Hello there My Prince!_

Sanji chuckled to himself, shaking his head and immediately regretted it. The headache pounded and it took him a few seconds to get his bearings. He rubbed his temples and adjusted his focus back on the screen.

_Mr. Prince: Well, good day to you too Red._

_UnknownRed: What good day? I see no good day._

_UnknownRed: Guess what?_

_Mr. Prince: What's up?_

_UnknownRed: I think I'm going to give up._

Sanji paused for a long while. He wasn't sure what to make of the words, so he did what he could. He asked.

_Mr. Prince: . . . what about?_

_UnknownRed: My crush. I don't think the road ahead is good and I should end it before things get worse. I've decided to stop chasing after him._

Another long pause. Sanji stared at the black words on the white screen as if hypnotized. They rang bells in his head and oddly, he wondered if that was the hangover. He clenched his jaws and flexed his fingers.

_Mr. Prince: Guess what? I was thinking of the same thing._

_UnknownRed: EH WHAT WHY WHAT DO YOU MEAN?_

_Mr. Prince: I had been thinking about ending our relationship but after talking with someone, I decided that I would give him one last chance and we'll see how it goes._

This time, _UnknownRed _took his time in typing.

_UnknownRed: I guess that's a good idea. From what you've told me, you deserve to be happier. I'm sure if he loves you genuinely, things will get better._

Sanji once again stared at those words. They sounded familiar. He gasped to himself when the memories sunk into him and his body began to shake. _You deserve to be happier. If he loves you. _Those phrases. He had heard those phrases from someone in real life. Someone he had met face to face. And now he was seeing those same words again from his best friend in the cyber world.

_UnknownRed: Hey, are you still there?_

_Mr. Prince: Yeah, sorry, distracted._

_Mr. Prince: You know . . . you don't have to answer this, but by any chance, do you know a bar called FRANKY'S HOUSE?_

_UnknownRed: Yeah. The one in the Red District near my area. You know that place too?_

_Mr. Prince: And just out of curiosity, do you have black hair?_

_UnknownRed: . . . yes. How did you know?_

Sanji had to cover his face and groaned into his palms. He couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe the coincidence between _UnknownRed _and Luffy. Maybe he was wrong. But he wanted to take this chance.

_Mr. Prince: Nothing . . . just curious._

And after a thought he added.

_Mr. Prince: Maybe we should meet up some time._

* * *

The clouds were thick grey and heavy, promising rain. The blonde stood by the window, watching the city turning a shade of monochrome. He didn't like this kind of weather. It was too gloomy for his taste. Sanji was naturally a bright person.

In the absolute silence of the apartment room, the sound of the ticking clock sitting on his desk dominated. One bed sat in the corner, across from the kitchenette which was only separated with the few countertops. The desk stood beside the bed; atop it his black laptop and a few books, and on the right of the desk was a set of bookshelves. A common room of a college student surviving on part time jobs and a little help from family. But to Sanji, this was his home.

Two knocks sounded. Sanji turned towards the door. He steeled himself and strode forward, not allowing himself time for doubt and dilemma. He swung the wooden door open and stared at the grinning face of Portgas D. Ace.

"Hey," Ace said as he stepped in. "Quite a surprise that you invited me to your house."

Sanji closed the door behind him and followed Ace, "and a big surprise that you actually agreed."

Ace chuckled, "Sorry . . . you always got me during bad times."

"It's always bad times for you, and me," Sanji sat on the bed, watching the black-haired man stalk around the familiar surroundings.

"Hey, come on," Ace rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly standing in the middle of the room feeling awkward. "I said I'm sorry."

"You should just tell me up-front that you don't want to see me anymore."

The muscular shoulders went rigid and the grin disappeared, replaced with a grim expression. Brows drawn together, jaws clenched, posture stiff. Ace stared at the blonde with hard black eyes and he whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"You're done with me right?" Sanji shrugged, challenging the eye contact, "You're tired of me because I refused to give you anything right?"

"No . . ." Ace growled and covered their distance with one wide stride and he grabbed onto Sanji's collar, "You got it all wrong."

Sanji grabbed Ace's collar and pulled him down, forcing the black-haired man to let go of his grip and support his body with his arms on the bed. The look on Ace's face told Sanji that he was genuinely surprised by the blonde's action. But Sanji wasn't stopping just yet. Dark blue eyes glared at black orbs. "Isn't this what you've always wanted?" Sanji wrapped a leg around Ace's torso, tight enough for the man to notice but loose enough to show that he wasn't forcing. "You can have it now." His voice was flat dead, hiding the thousand emotions underneath. Sanji was scared. Although he knew what he was doing, he did not know what _he _wanted. He stared into Ace's similarly blank eyes and wished that the man would come to a decision immediately. The waiting was too much. He didn't care how; he just wanted it to end.

With a slight hesitation, Ace leaned down and brushed his lips on Sanji's as if asking _Is this alright? _When the blonde did not refuse, he closed the distance and kissed, tilting his head slightly to the left to kiss Sanji full on the lips. A shy tongue darted out, seeking entrance and when it met its counterpart, heat rose between the two men. This was the first time Sanji felt the passion burning deep within his lover. It wasn't quick kisses, afraid that someone would find them out. They took their time exploring each other as if this was a teenage love blooming from a tiny bud. By now Sanji had his legs wrapped tightly around Ace, pulling him closer, wanting more physical contact. He could hear their breaths escaping in quick bursts, ruffles of hands against bed sheet and hair, and heartbeats not in rhythm. Ace was breathing hard and fast.

The black-haired man roughly shoved himself off the blonde, stumbling in his steps and grabbing the desk for support. The sudden lack of body close to him brought ice cold into Sanji. He lay on the bed, clothes messy, face flushed, and lips swollen from the kiss. His body tingled and twitched. He was semi hard. The ceiling was white.

"I . . . I'm sorry," Ace gasped, taking in large breaths of cold air. Outside thunder rumbled and droplets of water hit the window pane. "I'm sorry . . . I can't." And without further delay, he hurried to the door.

"You're not serious about me!" Sanji choked out. There's a stain at the corner of the ceiling.

Ace held the door frame, long bangs covering his eyes, head cast downwards. "I . . ." he began. Lightning flashed. Downpour. The door closed with a silent click.

Sanji wasn't sure how that weird stain got on the ceiling. He placed his arms over his eyes and took in a shuddering breath. That stain can wait. What did he do wrong? How did things turn out this way? It had ended, alright. But why did his chest hurt so bad that breathing became painful? Why did the room turn so cold even though the heater was on? And why was being left alone in his home, on his bed, made him ready to die?

He hid his tears but he cried.


	5. Stoopid Ayceeee

**Love Around Affair**  
Chapter 5 – Stoopid Ayceeee

A/n: Insert a lot of crying and apologies here. I didn't realize that you guys are still reading this story and your little reviews kept on encouraging me to keep on going. I feel like Sanji now (you'll understand why at the end of this chapter). At first this story was going downhill the cliché road and now that I've improved on my storytelling, I hope to rescue it. Thank you guys for all the support. This chapter is for y'all who's stuck with me till now!

* * *

Amber. Golden. Crystal clear obscured in haze.

He was drowning. He was drowning himself with every swallow that burned his throat, with every toss of his head back, with every painful thump in his chest. Empty glass bottles scattered the table and he placed down the one in his hand with a sluggish movement of his wrist.

Pale skin had turned white. Blue eyes had turned dull. Red shades brushed his cheeks. Slim fingers fumbled the pack of cigarette, sliding one in between his lips and grabbing for the lighter. It took him four tries to reach it, bringing the object towards him, hands losing control. The lighter clattered to the floor and a soft curse escaped his lips. Before long, the cigarette joined its partner and the blond man slouched in his seat, casting his eyes upwards.

That brown mark on the ceiling looked like coffee stain. Perhaps it had been there before he had moved in years ago. How did it even get there?

Sanji cried.

The automated alarm in his phone went off at seven. Outside, the weather was clear, the calm after the storm. Sanji stared at the ceiling, listening to his alarm drone off. When he tried to move, his neck cracked and he winced, bringing up his hand to rub the painful spot and missing it by five inches. He cursed himself. This was going to be a terrible day. In fact, he was still drunk. Throughout the night, he had rummaged through his cabinets for all the liquor he had stored for occasions and he had emptied them all within six hours. Alone.

Ace never called once.

Sanji chuckled and slurred something his intelligent mind didn't understand. He slapped his phone and missed the snooze button. "Fucke', go ta fuckin' 'ell," when the alarm still didn't shut up, Sanji grabbed the phone and flunk it across the room. Though, with his bleary vision and limp strength, the phone clattered to the floor as if it had just slipped off the table. And the alarm stopped. "Stoopid Ayce, idiot, dum' fuck," the blonde pushed himself up from his seat and watched the world spin, "I got this. Time fer classsssss." He tried to walk and with the first step, his balance tipped over and he landed his foot on an empty alcohol bottle, sending his body backwards and he fell with a loud thump on the floor.

"Ayceeee ya lil' shit," Sanji groaned and hugged a bottle close to his chest, "Ya cast me 'side wit'out sayin' nothin'. Look 'ere stoopid, I'll find someone else. I'll be wit' someone else. I'll be ser happy ya come runnin' back ta me and I won't care 'cuz ya stoopid."

Dull blue eyes stared ahead at the feet of his desk and the face of his lover (or more exactly, ex-lover) flashed in his mind. His chest hurt and he wanted to punch that man. That guy did this to him. That guy made him into a horrible mess of sobs.

"Ayceeee!" Sanji called out, squeezing his eyes shut when the tears threatened to escape again, "Ayce ya stoopid dog! I love ya dumbass! I wanta love ya! I want ya ta love me! Shuddap, I ain't no mid'leschool girl!"

With more drunk rambles of nonsense, Sanji soon fell into an uncomfortable sleep to which he would wake up with a sore body and the worst hangover he would ever have.

* * *

On the other side of town, in the quiet the red-light district, Luffy woke up in his tiny bedroom. He went about his morning to get ready and when he walked into the living area, he glanced at the man lying on the couch.

"Did you sleep?" Luffy crossed to the kitchen and grabbed some juice from the fridge.

The man didn't say anything, black eyes staring up at the ceiling. The shadows under his eyes were apparent with the makeup concealer off.

"Should we go back to the hospital?"

No reply.

Luffy sighed and placed the glass of juice on the table, "Ace, talk to me."

This time, Ace glanced over at his brother. His lips parted but no words came out. After a long moment of silence, he said, "I messed up."

Luffy raised an eyebrow, "With Sanji?"

Ace shot up from the couch, staring wide-eyed at his younger brother who looked exasperated.

"I met him the other day at the bar," Luffy began, "He was a mess himself so we talked for a bit. By then I figured out that he's the one you were _secretly _going out with. D'ya think I'm that dumb?" Luffy frowned.

Ace shook his head, "No, I- you- how-"

Luffy took a gulp of his orange juice, "He didn't look too happy being with you, so I gave him a push."

"That's why. . ." Ace clenched his jaw, remembering Sanji's out of character approach towards him and the puzzles began to piece together, "You pushed him too far!"

"I was giving you a hand!" Luffy swiped his arms in front of him, "You're dragging it for too long, and it's hurting him! Even I can see it!"

"I don't need your help!" Ace stood up, pointing an angry finger at his brother, "I can do this myself!"

"Obviously, you can't! It's been five freaking months and you know it's only getting worse! Stop being selfish and let him go already!"

"Stay out of this Luffy!" Ace grabbed Luffy by the collar, "This ain't your problem!"

"I'm your brother!" Luffy shoved Ace off and caught off-guard, the older brother fell back onto the couch. "Look at you! You can't even stand on your own two feet. Make a decision, idiot!" With that, Luffy grabbed his book-bag and left the apartment, fuming.

Ace remained where he was, body limp and weak. Luffy was right. He couldn't even stand his ground and that shove wasn't even that hard anyway. And now he couldn't move. Shit. Freaking Luffy left him alone in this situation. Usually, Luffy would wait with him until his strength return but that boy was too angry right now. It was Ace's fault.

"Idiot me . . ." Ace groaned and stared up at the ceiling again. He tried his fingers and felt them twitching. His guts were twisting and the dreadful sense of fear clawed at him. Would he live the rest of his life like this? Luffy was the only one he had left and he was right. Ace couldn't drag Sanji on and on forever. That guy had his own life.

Once he could move again, he would call the blonde.

And then they would breakup.

* * *

Another shrill pierced through his ears and Sanji grumbled, rolling onto his back and winched at all the pain shooting through his bones. "Mother fuc- shuddap!" he attempted to yell but his voice croaked out. His head was a huge ball of lead and it was really difficult to move. He reached his hands towards the ringing phone with his eyes closed and had to pat the carpet a few times until he got the electronic device. Getting it to his ear was the next challenge.

"Damnit I swear to God I won'ta ever drin' 'gain . . ." Sanji randomly pressed the keyboard and by sheer luck, hit the answer button, "Hullooooo," he drawled.

The other end was quiet at first before a familiar voice said, "Sanji? Are you okay?"

"Whazzup yo?" Sanji still didn't put the voice to the name in his mind yet, "Ya got more booze fer me? Just deleever it at mah steps, I get it la'er."

"Hey, are you drunk?" the worry didn't register in Sanji's mind.

"Don'ta worreh 'bout me. Blame itall on Ayceee. Ass'ole made me cry, hurt me fer shit, I ain't gunna care. Only good thin' 'bout 'im is he's mofo good at kissin' and his cute freckles and charmin' smile and gorgeous look. He's like so handsome I ain't doubtin' why I love 'im fer cryin' out loud whadya want frem me idiot," Sanji hit the 'end call' button and promptly went back to sleep, missing both of his classes for the day.

Three hours later, he opened groggy eyes, staring at the dark screen of his phone. His head was pounding, but he was more sober than before. "Shit . . ."

With so much struggle, he propped himself up on his elbows and glanced around at all the empty bottles scattered around his room. "What the hell happened here . . ." The next few hours were horribly painful for Sanji as he fought with himself into the bathroom, downing more Advils and attempting to clear his head somewhat. He had no recollection of the morning and honestly, he didn't want to know. Good thing he was home alone. No one would witness the type of drunk he was. He had regrettably found it out during high school that he was the emotional sob drunk and had bawled his eyes out at their graduation party, staining everybody's clothes and was beaten up by Zoro for trying to cry on his lap. After that day, Sanji promised himself that if he ever decided to get drunk, he would do it alone.

"Ah, shit," Sanji began picking up the bottles slowly. Bending over and straightening up was a huge burden to his body. There goes his couple hundred dollars' worth of liquor. All down in one night. He took his time stumbling out of his apartment to the trash area and realized that it was already late afternoon, close to evening. He would need to contact his friends to find out what he'd missed at class. And of course, a report was due today. He sincerely hoped that Miss Robin would still accept the late report.

Once he was back in his apartment, Sanji decided to take a shower and scrubbed his body clean. The warm water helped soothe his tensed muscles and as soon as he got out, he looked around his kitchen for food. His eyes caught sight of the phone still sitting quietly on the floor and with a look of disdain he shoved it away with his foot. Seeing that device reminded him of all the rejection replies he received from the man.

Sanji slid onto his chair and stared at his laptop for a while, chewing on the peanut butter sandwich he had quickly fixed. He didn't feel like staring at the screen but knew that he had to email Vivi about that history project and hopefully, his other classmates had took the liberty to mail him today's assignment. With a tired sigh, he flipped open the laptop and began his routine of checking all his emails.

It surprised him how much his friends did care for him and had actually asked how he was doing along with the attached assignment. He would thank them tomorrow and apologize for making them worry. See? He was a people-person. He wasn't alone. He had others. He could be with anyone else. Ace wasn't his only option.

Why did his thoughts go back to that man?!

Sanji bit his tongue and forced himself to read the assignments. And then he had a second surprise. Miss Robin had sent him a reminder of his late report and told him that he could drop it off anytime this week. Sanji clenched his fists in triumph.

A message box popped up.

_UnknownRed: How's it going? It's been a while._

Sanji was once again surprised. People really cared for him. Sanji smiled to himself, feeling blessed. If there was one terrible person in his life, he would have a hundred good people backing him up.

_Mr. Prince: Pretty good. And you?_

_UnknownRed: Been better, but doing well so far._

_Mr. Prince: Good to hear. And guess what, I'm a free man now._

_UnknownRed: A free man?_

_Mr. Prince: Today onwards, I'm officially single. No more commitment, no more strings attached._

The other user took a while to reply.

_UnknownRed: Woah man, good for you._

_Mr. Prince: He's a jerk who doesn't care about me anyway so it was time to break it off. There're still many people in this world and having a fresh start is always good._

_UnknownRed: Hah. I envy your positivity. But that's the amazing thing about you._

Sanji chuckled to himself, rubbing his forehead to try to appease the pounding. He stared at the screen for a while and steeling himself, he began typing something he had wanted to ask for the longest time.

_Mr. Prince: Hey, would you like to meet? In person?_

For several long minutes, Red did not reply. And then finally, he said:

_UnknownRed: Sure . . . I guess. _

Sanji let out the breath he was holding and squeezed his eyes shut. God, that was stressful. Why did he do that anyway? Why was he so brash all of a sudden? It's not like he was cheating. His relationship with Ace was over and he could see anyone he wanted. And asking Red out didn't mean that he wanted to date him. Well, that's why Sanji wanted to meet him in person first. And Red did mention that things didn't work out with his crush, so it made both of them free game right? Right?

_Mr. Prince: Would this Sunday work? At Garden Square?_

_UnknownRed: Let me check my schedule._

Sanji waited for a while, clenching his knuckles together. If this turned out well, he'd have so much fun that he could forget about that man. About Ace. "Stop it!" Sanji smacked his cheeks, "Stop thinking about him! It's not all about him! It's over!"

_UnknownRed: Sunday noon would work for me. Hopefully nothing comes up though._

_Mr. Prince: Sounds good to me. _

Three days. Three days until he could meet his best friend for real. Sanji threw his arms up and immediately regretted it with the sudden nausea hitting him. The alcohol hadn't completely left his system yet. He was cursing at himself again when he heard his phone beeping from the other end of the room. Sanji swirled his chair around to glare at the phone before he gave in and made his way over.

Zoro had sent him a text.

"_Luffy was bugging me for shit asking how you were doing. He thought he'd gone too far about whatever the hell happened between you two. Show your ugly face around some time."_

Sanji's frown turned into a grin and then back to a frown at being called ugly. Hey, he had won the popularity contest back in high school although his result was neck-to-neck with Zoro's. Standing facing the wall, he typed a reply.

"_Got it pea brain. Tell him I'm fine, nothing to worry about. I'll try to drop by if I'm not busy."_

Nodding to himself at the excellent response, Sanji noticed the missed call notification sitting in the background. He pulled it up and stared at the name of his ex-lover. And the time stamp read earlier this morning, when he was obviously drunk out of his mind.

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Sanji tried to dig up his hazy memories. Did he answer the call? Did he cry like an ugly drunk? What the hell happened? He remembered hitting the 'end call' button though.

His hands dropped to his sides and Sanji slammed his forehead into the wall. Goddamnit.

* * *

**I love you guys. Thanks for all the support. I promise I will see this story to the end somehow.**


	6. Jealousy is a Bitch, Baby

**Love Around Affair  
**Chapter 6 – Jealousy is a Bitch, Baby

A/n: If you like ZoLu and AceSan, please do check out my other fanfiction entitled 'Forbidden Blood Ties'. It is the sequel of 'Forbidden Game Play' which is a long psychological incubus-induced crazy ride.

* * *

Pacing around his small studio room didn't help ease his nerves, so Sanji had decided to work on the assignments he missed. Focusing on all the medical journals and reports allowed him to forget his anxiety for the moment. He pushed the pair of glasses up his nose and scanned the text with his blue eyes, murmuring under his breath as if he was in a trance.

Why did Ace call him?

Sanji gripped the pen tighter and stopped writing. He bit on his bottom lip and reread his draft. The causes of schizophrenia, signs, effects, and so on. And then he realized that this was a horrible draft. His mind was in no shape to focus.

"Goddamnit!" Sanji stood up and kicked the desk, immediately regretting it when his toe throbbed in pain. "You know what, Sanji?! Let's call that dumb face." He grabbed his cellphone, "Let's call him and tell him we're over, not like we're still together anyway." He found Ace's name on the top of the contact list, also registered to his first speed dial. Staring at the name for a long moment, he gritted his teeth and tossed the phone onto the bed. "Nope. We're done. There's nothing else between us, hah!"

Forcing himself to laugh, he continued working on his paper, not caring how terrible the writing was. His teacher wouldn't be happy since they had high expectations of him. Screw them. He was in no shape to ace his paper because of fucking Ace.

Sanji let out an incoherent yell, throwing the pen onto the desk and kicking his chair over. He couldn't bottle this all up anymore. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment, stomping his way down the streets. People glanced at him but the blonde didn't care. Let them stare. Sanji was only a human trying to be perfect. But he wasn't perfect. Everybody dumped their expectations and hopes on him but no one stopped to ask what he really wanted. No one asked who he really was. Everyone wanted that perfect prince. Guess what? He was no prince. He was a mere peasant. A surviving college student who was in his early twenties, trying to break into the adult world. He wasn't superman.

Soon enough, found Sanji in the red-light district. Not many people were out yet and most of the bars were still closed. But what did Sanji care? At this point, he had thrown aside his selflessness. He walked into Franky's House which had just opened.

"Give me a drink!" he spat out the words when his body shuddered at the reminder of alcohol.

Zoro's grimace turned even grumpier and with one quick look at Sanji, he deftly said, "No."

"What?!" Sanji took a seat, "I'm a customer, this ain't no way you treating a customer!"

Zoro cocked an eyebrow and poured a glass of water for the blonde, "That's not the way you speak usually. And you reek of booze. How many did you down?"

Sanji flinched and looked away. Shit. He hated it when Zoro knew exactly the words to provoke him. But with this rough-ended man, Sanji was free to act however he pleased. He didn't have to pretend to be the gentleman, or the flirtatious prince. He could just be… himself. No wonder they were still friends. Sanji held the cold glass of water, "Uh… one, two, three – and my entire cabinet…?"

"You should get hospitalized," Zoro scoffed as he began arranging several shot glasses, "Or go drown yourself in the river or something."

"Hmph, I'm sure that'd make you happy," Sanji gulped down the cold water despite his earlier protest.

"Of course, though it won't make others happy."

The blonde stared at the strong back of his friend and said nothing.

Once Zoro was done with the shot glasses, he turned back to Sanji and with his usual annoyed look, he said, "Alright, fucking spill it. I don't have all night to listen to your drunken woes."

"Wo- who the hell are you talking about?" Sanji snapped.

"Your ugly face, that's who," Zoro jabbed his finger in between Sanji's eyes, causing the blonde to writhe in pain, cursing a storm. "The last time you drank more than three bottles was during our graduation and you were the fucking Niagara waterfall. If you wanna drown, go drown by yourself, don't take this bar with you."

"You jerk! That hurt!"

"Of course it does, cheesehead!" Zoro stabbed the same spot again.

"Asshole! You're asking for it!" Sanji got to his feet and grabbed Zoro by the front of his shirt. The bartender did the same and the two were about to start their fist fight before Franky burst out from the back room and slammed their heads into the counter top.

"If you want to fight, go fight outside, don't take this bar with you!"

The bar owner stomped away in anger, leaving the two with bruises and bumps on their head.

"Shitty face," Zoro muttered.

Sanji was about to retort when the first few customers came in and Zoro completely ignored him. That was fine. He'd rather sit here and drink plain cold water alone than talk to this moss head. Why the hell would he dye his hair green anyway? That's so uncool.

"Zoro, hey!" a familiar voice sounded from the door and Sanji glanced back to see Luffy walk in, waving at the grumpy man. Zoro was tending to the other customers, so he merely gave Luffy a nod and went back to work. Luffy brought his eyes to the blonde sitting alone and he made a beeline for him. "Hey Sanji! How's it going?"

"Hey," Sanji offered him a smile, "Drinking," he tipped his glass and tried to maintain the smile, "Ya know, water."

Luffy chuckled and took a seat next to Sanji without asking. "You're funny."

"You too," Sanji wondered why the hell did he say that. That was lame. Too very lame.

"You know," Luffy began, "I'm sorry for what I said the other night."

Sanji cocked his head, "What about…?"

"I guess I… pushed you too far?" Luffy sounded unsure himself. As if someone was telling him to go apologize even though he believed that he did nothing wrong. "Like, I don't know you that well, but I said all those things?"

"Uh…" Sanji had a hard time understanding this guy. His mind broke the conversation down and with all the analysis he had done over the years, he reached the conclusion that Luffy must have felt that he was in no place to give life advice to some stranger. "It's okay," Sanji chuckled, "Actually, I should thank you. It made me realize… things."

"Oh?" Luffy grinned, "So did you finally bro-I mean, be happy again?"

"I'm starting to, I hope," Sanji pulled out a cigarette and offered the pack to Luffy. He refused. "I've decided to leave some things behind in life and start anew. It's tough though."

"Just do it one step at a time," Luffy pumped his fists, "I know you can do it!"

Sanji stared at this guy he barely knew. His lips smiled around the cigarette. Luffy's positivity was affecting him. "Thank you. I'm really glad to have met you."

Luffy chuckled and glanced up when Zoro walked behind the bar. "Don't get too close to cheesehead. His ugliness is infectious."

"Will you cut it out!" Sanji snapped but Luffy laughed at them.

Zoro snorted at Sanji and turned to the black-haired guy, "Hey, are you free this weekend?"

"Nope," Luffy immediately answered. And when he didn't bother to explain, Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"I'm meeting a friend!" Luffy grinned and gave him a victory sign.

"Friend?" Zoro said, "Who is it?"

"Are you jealous, Zoro?" Luffy snickered.

"Who would be jealous?!" now Zoro was the one who snapped. He stomped away to tend to another customer.

Luffy chuckled, enjoying the reaction. He glanced over to Sanji, giving him a mischievous grin, "He gets that way whenever I don't mention names. It's fun."

"Huh?" Sanji blinked, "Uh, really? I… didn't know." Then again Zoro and Luffy were in a relationship and that moss head was probably jealous. The thought of a jealous Zoro made Sanji chuckle. "I never thought I'd live to see this."

Luffy laughed at that, "I'm really happy to be with him."

Sanji stiffened a little. He tried to smile but his facial muscles were twitching. "You said you're meeting with someone this weekend?"

"Hm? Yeah," Luffy said and then frowned, "It's not like that. I'm really meeting just a friend. I'd never cheat on Zoro," he lowered his voice at the last part, worried that Zoro might overhear him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," Sanji gave an anxious chuckle, "Just that… I'm also meeting someone this weekend… so I uh, kinda remember that."

"Oh?" Luffy grinned, "What a coincidence!"

* * *

The next two days went by in a blur. Sanji had forced himself to go to class and actually work. Being surrounded by his fellow classmates, getting into heated discussions, and researching their asses off, allowed Sanji to survive through the days. He really enjoyed being physically out of his lonely studio. His crazy friends didn't give his mind a minute to think about other things. It's all about their whirlwind of psycho medical students, dissecting the minds of people and analyzing what the hell was going through those brains.

However, by Sunday morning, Sanji knew that he had to revisit the thoughts he'd pushed aside. What would happen if Luffy ended up being Red? The similarities and coincidences were too scary. Even worse, Sanji had dreamed that if things worked out well, he and Red could be… more than friends. It was absurd. He hadn't even met Red in person and he had been imagining the possibilities of what this person would look like, hoping that he would be Sanji's type. Sometimes, it made his stomach sick. He was in a sorry state alright? Breaking up with his lover in such a weird fashion had left him in a constant blue mood.

Sanji sighed to himself and got out of bed, going about his morning routine. If by any miracle chance that Luffy was indeed Red, that dream would never happen. Luffy considered him just a 'friend' and he would never betray Zoro. Even though Sanji didn't like Zoro, he didn't wish such a terrible thing to happen to them. He was glad that they were happy, sort of. If Sanji couldn't be happy, there was no reason for others not to be either.

His phone showed 10:30am. Way too early for him to walk to Garden Square which was only ten minutes away. Sanji told himself he needed to take a walk, get some fresh air, and calm himself. He would finally meet Red. This unknown person.

Sanji chuckled to himself, taking a different route towards the square. Maybe he would stop by the bookstore, grab a magazine, and then get some coffee. Honestly, he was happier now compared to a few weeks back. As if he was free from the burden. Finally out of the chains. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes, noticing that he needed to restock soon. Sticking one between his lips, he stopped at the sidewalk and fumbled around for his lighter, hoping that he carried one.

Perhaps, it was the voice of a beautiful girl, or the warm chuckle reminding him about love, or an intuition he had developed over the years, but Sanji stopped searching and looked up. Across the street, Ace was standing with a red-haired girl, talking, smiling, laughing. He looked so relax, and happy. Sanji hadn't seen that guy for a couple of days but he swore that his smile was different. His smile was full, bright… and genuine. And when the girl leaned forward and kissed Ace on the cheek, Sanji's heart sank and his stomach coiled around, squeezing his guts.

Everyone knew Sanji as the flirtatious prince, serenading every woman he saw, holding their hands and giving them his fullest attention. However, despite all that, he never did one thing. He'd never kissed a girl. Anywhere. Not the hands, not the cheeks, especially not the lips. Because he was in a committed relationship.

The girl smiled at Ace, gave him one last hug and said goodbye, leaving in the other direction. Sanji's blue eyes followed her, noticing even from the distance, that indeed, she was pretty. Smooth white skin, orange red hair cut neatly under her ears, and large brown eyes. She wasn't cute-short, nor was she supermodel-tall. An average height. A perfect height for Ace. Who was she anyway? Why were they so familiar with each other? Why did she kiss Ace? And why the _fuck _did Ace let her?! Of course! Of course, she was someone more than a friend to Ace. Normal friends don't kiss each other. How long had they been seeing each other? Was she the reason why Ace was always _busy_? Why didn't Ace tell him anything?

A car drove by, snapping Sanji out of his trance and when he glanced back ahead, he made eye contact with his ex-lover. Ace looked surprised. Sanji didn't know what face he was making, but he knew that the cigarette had dropped to his feet. His throat was tight and an unfamiliar hot sensation rose up from within his chest, into his face and his eyes began to sting. No. He wasn't going to show any weakness. Not to this jerk.

Sanji grabbed the railing separating the sidewalk from the main road and screamed across the street, "You fucking bastard! I hate you! Go die in a ditch, I don't care!" Fury boiled inside him and for the first time in his life, Sanji hated someone with such passion. Without another moment of hesitation, Sanji turned and sprinted away. He didn't care where his legs were taking him. As long as it was far away from that cheating liar.

"Sanji!" Ace yelled and attempted to jump over the railing, but a car honked as it sped by. The driver flipped him the middle finger, and Ace returned the gesture with a low growl in his throat. Sanji was out of sight. "Fuck!"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Please Take Care of Me

**Love Around Affair  
**Chapter 7 – Please Take Care of Me

A/n: at the bottom.

* * *

"He was with a girl! A very beautiful girl! Even worse, he let her kiss him! Who would do that?! He could at least resist, or not smile, or say something, but he accepted it!"

"Dude, I don't give a fuck," Zoro kicked the blonde off his couch, "Get out, I'm heading to work."

"What about all those confessions to me?!" Sanji continued rambling even as he stepped out of his friend's apartment, "What about all those time we spent together? Since when had he gone out with her? He could have at least told me about it!"

"I don't fucking care about your love-life and I don't want to hear it!" Zoro snapped, stomping down the stairs with Sanji following suit.

But the blonde wasn't giving him any room for argument. Sanji needed to rant about all the things that have been eating at him, so all the way from Zoro's apartment to Franky's House, the blonde went on and on about the terrible stories and signs leading to this cheating affair. The emotions and stories bottled up were now spilling out. He never mentioned Ace's name.

At first, Zoro was surprised that Sanji chose to blurt these out to him, that Sanji was seeing a guy, and that the relationship was crashing. After the initial shock, he was annoyed with the non-stop roundabout ramble and had to physically restrain Sanji from entering the staff room of the bar. "Go sit there!" he commanded and slammed the door shut, grumbling about how his night wasn't going to be peaceful. True enough, the moment he came out, dressed in his bartender uniform, Sanji began to rant. Although Zoro wanted to beat this guy up, he knew that Sanji was in a serious situation. As serious as it could get anyway. As a friend (unwillingly), Zoro lent his ears but after five minutes, he had zoned out. His hands were moving on automobile, wiping glasses clean and arranging bottles. Yet, Sanji wasn't done. Would this go on throughout the night? Several customers trickled in and Zoro took this opportunity to escape from the misery ramble.

Noticing that his friend had walked away, Sanji chose to breathe, rubbing his face in frustration and anger. He knew he was shameless and a mess right now but he really couldn't care less any longer. He propped his chin and stared ahead at the dark walls. He'd get through this somehow. Sanji sighed. The day was completely ruined. His legs had taken him far away from Ace and to Zoro's apartment. Spending hours there, letting out his emotions, he had forgotten about his meeting with Red (he had only remembered that a few minutes ago). When he got home, he would send an apology and probably make up some stupid excuse.

A familiar voice entered the bar, followed by several wolf-whistles. Sanji glanced back and hitched his breath. Luffy walked in with the red-haired girl. The girl who was with Ace. The girl who had kissed Ace. Sanji could only stare in horror when Luffy waved and approached him, the girl following suit.

"Hey!" Luffy grinned, gesturing at the girl, "This is Nami. Nami, this is Sanji."

Sanji nodded, unable to speak with the tightness in his throat. Shit, he needed a smoke.

"I heard a lot about you," Nami smiled. Her voice was sweet like honey, a smooth chorus of angels. Up close, her brown eyes had a tinge of bright red. Perfect white skin. Every man would fall for her. Even Sanji had to admit that if he was straight, he would be on her feet.

"Have you?" he tried to humor the conversation and glanced at Luffy, "What nonsense did you say about me?"

"Oh, you know," Luffy chuckled, "About you, and Zoro, and uh-stuff," he looked away and decided that it was time to bother Zoro although the bartender was busy.

Sanji watched Luffy hopped away and raised an eyebrow at Nami who took a seat next to him.

"I'm guessing he hasn't talked to you a lot?" Nami tilted her head.

"Well, we don't really know each other," Sanji said, "Are you two… friends?"

"Yeah. Childhood friends. I just got back from Paris last night and met up with him this afternoon."

"You did?" Sanji stared at Nami for a while; the gears in his brain began to turn.

"And of course, on my way I met his brother who similarly, I haven't seen in ages. We caught up real quick because he was heading somewhere else too." Nami rested her head on her hands and grinned at a very blank Sanji, "You see, I've lived in France for almost ten years now, and kissing has become a greeting to me."

Sanji's jaw visibly dropped and a shade of red washed over his face.

The girl laughed at his reaction, "I would have to be deaf not to hear all those hateful screams."

Sanji tried to say something but he couldn't form words. What in the world was going on?!

"So, rest easy, there's nothing between me and Ace besides friendship."

Exhaustion rushed into him and Sanji let his body drop, laying the side of his face on the counter. His brain was going on overtime. Ace was Luffy's brother. No wonder they sounded similar. Luffy must have known that they were going out and knew just the right words to say. Just like Red did.

"Speaking of friendship," Nami continued, "I assumed that Ace was meeting with you since he wouldn't tell me who it is. Am I right?"

"Huh? No…" Sanji muttered, "We weren't…"

"Oh," she sounded, looking ahead.

Sanji stared at Nami for a while, dread sinking inside him, "Did he say… where?"

"It's…" Nami rubbed her chin in thought, "Square. Flower square? Something green-sounding." She jumped when Sanji rushed to his feet, slamming his hands on the counter.

"Garden Square," he breathed and whirled around, "Luffy! Where is Ace?"

The black-haired boy was equally surprised when he was called and frowned at Sanji's ridiculous question. "I dunno. He's probably at home moping since he got stood up this afternoon."

Sanji's knees buckled and he grabbed the counter for support. He couldn't hear Nami's concern pass the screams in his ears. Everything was slowly turning into place. He bit his lips. "You… you're not Red, are you?"

"Red?" Luffy frowned again, "Red who?"

The puzzles were piecing together. But there was just one more thing he had to confirm. And the only way was to ask the person directly. After getting the home address, Sanji was sprinting as fast as his legs could take him. The same legs that led him away from Ace, now they were taking him there. His mind was racing along, clicking all the memories and showing him towards the answer. How could he be so naïve all these while? How could they be so messed up?

Sanji rushed up the stairs instead of the elevator and when he reached the apartment, he pounded the door, "Ace! Open up! It's Sanji!"

And then Sanji caught his breath. He waited for a few seconds, growing impatient and pounded again, pressing his ear against the wood to hear for anything. After a few more seconds, the obvious cursing and footsteps were heard and the lock clicked. Ace pulled open the door and couldn't hide the shock in his eyes. Before he could say anything, Sanji had thrown himself at the man. The sudden action caused Ace to lose balance and tumbled backwards.

"Woah, Sanji, what are you- why- how-" Ace spluttered.

"You dummy!" Sanji pushed himself up, "You're an idiot! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You're Red, aren't you?!"

Ace's eyes widened. His lips clamped shut, opened and finally he choked out, "How did you… who…"

Sanji gritted his teeth. One hand was holding Ace's shirt, while the other was rubbing his eye. "I'm Mr. Prince for God's sake," a hollow chuckle escaped his throat.

Ace pushed himself up on his elbows and reached a hand out to touch Sanji's cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch. For a long moment, no more words were exchanged as the two of them took their time understanding the situation.

"…Let's get off the doorway," Ace said.

Sanji simply nodded and helped him up. They settled on opposite ends of the couch in the living room and Sanji realized that this was the first time he was in Ace's home. He sat rigid as a board, unable to look away from the older man.

Ace, on the other hand was restless, rubbing his hair and glancing around, trying to wrap his mind around. "So, what we've got here? You and I have been 'best friends' online for… over a year now… without actually knowing that we are…" he pointed at both of them.

The blonde couldn't help the smile on his lips. "I've just figured it out too. Luffy and Nami dropped everything on me. And here I thought that Luffy was actually… Red." Saying the online name now, to the real person sent a tingling sensation into him.

"I'd never thought you'd be Mr. Prince. I had the inkling, but I told myself the world isn't that small. Guess I was wrong." Ace sighed, leaning back, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"You see," Ace still kept his eyes on the ceiling, "I've known Mr. Prince for a while now, and he's probably the only one who I could open up to and it felt nice. I liked talking to him. I liked him. And I told myself that today when I get to meet him in person, I'd decide for myself whether to continue being friends with him, or…" he paused, swallowing and almost whispered, "break up with you for him."

Sanji could only stare at Ace.

"As you can see," Ace let out a chuckle, sitting up again, "That can't happen, 'cause you're both the same person." He covered his eyes with his hands, "I fell in love with both of you. I'm hopeless."

The clock on the wall ticked. Since the apartment was on the fourth floor, no traffic was heard through the window.

"Idiot…" Sanji mumbled, shaking his head, "We're a pair of idiots."

Ace glanced up.

"I'm the same," Sanji's brows were drawn together. "I had the same thought. I've been thinking of being more than friends with Red because we… we weren't…"

A small grin tugged Ace's lips and he chuckled, "So we were gonna cheat on each other. With each other."

The grin was infectious and Sanji found himself smiling despite the miserable situation, "I'm sorry for the harsh things I said when I, you know, saw you with Nami."

"That's fine. Anyone in your shoes would do the same thing," Ace said, "I hope she explained it though."

Sanji nodded to Ace's relief. They sat in silence again, this time enjoying one another's company. The misunderstandings they had gone through needed time to heal. It wasn't easy for them. Not at all.

Ace blinked and saw Sanji was brooding with himself. He glanced over at the clock and realized that ten minutes had passed. Did he pass out? He shifted in his position and made his final decision, "Sanji, there's something else I want to tell you." When he was sure that he received the blonde's fullest attention, he breathed in and said, "We can't be together anymore." Ace had repeated that phrase so many times in his head but saying it out loud dropped a lead in his stomach and he wanted to take them back. He was grateful though, that Sanji didn't burst into a series of questions. It gave him time to collect his resolution and choose his words, "Now that you know I'm Red, I'm sure you've put two and two together."

Ace made eye contact with Sanji. "I have Narcolepsy and it's getting worse every day. There is no cure for now and I…" he swallowed, "I don't want to drag you down. You deserve a better life, you deserve to be happy.

"I've lost count the number of times I'd pass out in broad daylight, all those sleepless nights, and wake or sleep paralysis. I feel like, one day I might pass out and not wake up. Or go into paralysis and not be able to move anymore. Luffy has been helping me until now, taking me to the hospital for checkups, making sure I didn't injure myself when I black out, or waiting for me until I get myself together. But he has a life of his own and I don't want to hold him back. I… I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

Another wave of silence crashed in. The clock was ticking louder and the noise echoed in the empty apartment. Sanji slowly stood up. Thinking that the blonde decided to leave, Ace did not expect the slap across his face. His cheek stung and his shocked dark eyes looked up at the blonde standing over him.

"You're really a huge idiot!" Sanji snapped, nursing his hand. He wasn't used to hitting people. "Narcolepsy is serious business! If you're letting me and your brother go who would take care of you?"

"That's why I-"

"Listen to yourself! You've experienced how terrifying it can be and yet you're refusing help. Do you think that your brother wouldn't be worried if he left you on your own? Do you think I won't be worried?!" Sanji grabbed Ace's collar and pulled him up, "Why do you always hide everything from me? Why do you suffer by yourself? Look, I'm going to be a psychologist in the future, and a fine one at that. I'll research into this, I'll find a cure. It may take me years but I won't give up."

Ace couldn't say a word.

"It's okay to depend on someone when you're having it tough. Rely on me!" Sanji rested his forehead on Ace's strong shoulder, "I'm here. I'm your friend, I'm your… I'm your lover."

Emotions surged into his body, making him shudder and Ace pulled Sanji close to his body, breathing in the scent of cigarette and alcohol. Why did he ever once think of letting this perfect man go? How stupid could he get? He couldn't stop smiling, "How could I depend on a doctor who drown his woes in alcohol?"

"Shut it!" Sanji turned bright red, remembering his binge and began pushing Ace off, "It's all your fault!"

"I'd never know you're a sob drunk," Ace chuckled.

"Like I said, it's all your-"

Sanji was cut off by a swooping kiss. A tingling sensation that he had missed and didn't realize he had been craving for. He unconsciously pressed his body up against the taller man and he gasped for air when their lips parted.

Ace was grinning, "I'll be in your care from now on." That charming smile, those cute freckles, and those handsome eyes that had captured him so long ago, had once again tangled his heart in this mess they were about to relive. "Please take care of me."

* * *

The End.

A/n: First of all, thank you to everyone who read this short story. I started this a long time ago and fell in hiatus for a couple of years. Now I've taken it and wrapped it up. 7 chapters. Well, it was originally supposed to be a short story, so yeah. Thanks again to all those who faved and reviewed. Your words boosted me to write this far. Sweet romance isn't my strongest forte so this was a nice change, although of course I've managed to sneak in some darkness here and there. Reading back, my pacing on this story is pretty bad… yeah, romance isn't my thing.

Another side note, if you enjoy Ace/Sanji, please be sure to check out my current multi-chapter Forbidden Blood Ties (shameless advertising!). It is a sequel to Forbidden Game Play and although it's mainly Zoro/Luffy, it also has a side of Ace/Sanji. In the sequel, there's more AceSan than ZoLu as of now.

Again, thank you very much for all the support! I'll be focusing on FBT now!


End file.
